Growing Up Halliwell
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: This is my own Prolog movie to the series "The Halliwell Sons" and it shows how Wyatt and Chris grew up. It leads to my Season One following. Hope you'll have fun!


Alright, this is my Prolog Movie to my own series "The Halliwell Sons".

The main thing you should know is that it was written **after **the other three seasons had been done. Still I have hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Growing Up Halliwell<strong>

_A Prolog Movie to "The Halliwell Sons"- series_

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> If Piper and Leo thought their little boys wouldn't make trouble, they'd have been blind. Wyatt and Chris are growing up and this is not easy with boys who can orb around the world.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Just the things mentioned somewhere in between.

* * *

><p>Wyatt was walking down the Prescott Street, back to his old home. Nowadays, the older son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt lived with his little brother in an apartment not that far away from their old home. Yet today he had a mission in mind, because Christopher was turning 23 soon.<p>

As the red Manor came into view, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell smiled. Brushing his fingers against the old fences, his smile grew wider and wider, because the young man was hit with memories. Ringing the doorbell finally, he waited patiently for anyone to open it.

After some time slow footsteps could be heard and his "old" mother (but never tell her this openly!) finally opened the door. "Oh, hi baby," Piper greeted her eldest son, kissing him. "What brings you here, baby?"

"Just your peanut and his upcoming birthday." He kissed her on the cheek, walking in. "I wanna look for something very special for him."

She smiled at him. "By checking up your old baby photos and albums of all the trouble you two caused, eh? I know my boys."

Wyatt just smirked at her, kissing his mother again. "I'm in the attic if you need me. You can tell Dad I'm here for a while."

"And I take you'll need something to eat as well. Just let me know when." Piper walked back into the kitchen before she may reveal a secret which would only produce more questions.

Her son didn't notice it though since he was already on his way up the stairs. Entering the old room, Wyatt went straight to the old boxes in one corner. In a different one stood a stone with a sword in it. This was a different story for another day.

There was an interesting box named "Chris 2003/2004" which he'd give everything for to open it up but it was closed several times. Cursing, only mildly, under his breath, Wyatt now found his wanted boxes. A lot of stuff was in them and it'd take days to go through them. The young man had time.

Grabbing out an album and opening it to its first page, the young man saw first a picture of his Mom with a pregnant belly and himself in her lap. Instantly his lips formed a smile and his mind flashed back to their childhood.

_CHILDREN/KIDS_

_When Wyatt was a baby, a lot of stuff had happened but he couldn't remember all. The one constant was a young man who he didn't like at first but then trusted. After his first birthday Mommy's belly began to grow, he was told he was going to be a big brother. Very weird. _

_But the young man helped him adjust and then everything happened so fast. Being alone with the young man in the attic and then seeing him getting hurt, being taken away by a bearded man, fleeing from these two dumb men and killing some d-e-m-o-n-s before finally being rescued by his Daddy. _

_Suddenly they were in a hospital where Daddy gave him to his aunt and Daddy was given a baby. And Daddy was happy yet sad, meaning something must have happened to his friend. _

_"Oh, he's so cute. Our baby Christopher," his aunt Phoebe said and turned to him. "That's your baby brother." _

_And aunt Paige sadly added, "Looks like we didn't lose him after all." _

_Daddy smiled at his aunts and him before looking even more proudly at the baby. Daddy's second son, his baby boy and youngest son. Christopher. _

_When Mommy had then come home with the baby and he had to share everything, he was NOT happy. Jealousy grew inside him – toward the baby who got all attention in the family. To get it back he orbed his brother around and mostly to his Grandpa. Everyone scolded him for that but it did the trick. Then he realized something important: The longer he was around the baby, the more he was comforted by his presence. _

_Later on, their relationship slowly got better, because they were together anytime and because their Mommy and aunties were busy, fighting strange bad d-e-m-o-n-s who popped in their house at any time. Later there was always a loud 'BAMM' and it was quiet again. But their Daddy was there and then he left to talk with Mommy again. _

_"Kwissie, stay. Be back soon," he had said before leaving the room as well. He'd wanted to know what his family was planning for Chris's first birthday which was in a week. He'd really looked forward to it, because he loved to celebrate. _

_His little brother had not been happy, to be always left alone and behind, yet his legs couldn't support him. But Chris had just wanted to be like his big brother, him, and Wyatt already walked on his own, so why couldn't he?_

_He himself couldn't then hear anything about a birthday party what had irritated him. Something like this was very important to a little child, so at least it was for him. However, a thud behind him distracted him and he'd watched amazed. _

_His tinnier brother had tried to stand and walk on his own but it wouldn't work. The little half Elder had set up his mind, so he crawled once more and tried it again. His second attempt failed and the little boy was ready to cry but didn't. Chris had only wanted to be by him and it had to work. For a last time he tried and surely stood and walked ever so slowly to him. Grinning, as if to say 'look what I can!'. _

_"Kwissie! Great!" he exclaimed happily. "Proud of you! Really!" His little brother had fallen onto him but it hadn't mattered. Chris could walk and only that counted. "Kwissie!" _

_It seemed their parents had a sixth sense as they came up behind them, right on time to see their baby boy do his first steps. _

_Their Daddy grabbed Chris and whirled him over his head in a circle, making the boy giggle in delight. The father kissed him proudly on his forehead. "Oh my boy! You walk, you can walk. I'm so proud of you." _

_Their Mommy just pinched his cheeks. "You're going to have a great birthday next week. I promise." _

_"I promise as well," their Daddy agreed then. _

_He was only happy and clapped his hands eagerly. He now really looked forward to the great celebration next week. Oh man, if only he'd known earlier what had followed then! … …_

… Some footsteps distracted Wyatt suddenly as he looked at the photo of his baby brother, taking his first steps. Wyatt wondered when it was taken, because he couldn't remember it.

"Hey baby," Piper greeted her eldest son again. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering why we could never celebrate Chris's first birthday. Zankou hadn't been that kind of problem, had he?"

"You don't understand," Piper tried to defend herself. "Zankou had been a tricky demon, yet we gave Chris two birthday parties a year later. I don't want to explain it right now."

"Whatever." The son dismissed his mother angrily, because he couldn't forgive her. Yet. Besides, that was something his little brother should do first, not him.

Piper sat the meal down. "Anyway, here's something to eat for you. As you asked me for it." The mother tried hard to not cry but some tears still escaped. "Do as you like." Slowly she walked back to the door, ready to return to her kitchen, her safest place in this house.

Looking after her, Wyatt hesitated for a moment before sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, Mom but I can't forgive you yet. You've hurt Chris when he was a child and as his big brother you've hurt me too. Yet I think Chris has to make a decision here, not me and it's also something between you two."

"I understand," the mother whispered sadly and crying before finally hurrying away. What Wyatt had said had opened old wounds, yet he was right that only her peanut could give her his absolution. Piper could wait for him.

After some time Wyatt was ready to face his photos again. He knew he had hurt his mother but his anger had been built up for years. Looking onto the picture their Grandpa had taken he thought back to the time around Chris's first birthday. …

_CHILDREN/KIDS II_

_They had been shopping, for Chris's first birthday but then a call had forced them back home. Never a good sign, because as soon as they were home, their Daddy asked, "Where do you want the party supplies?" _

_His wife answered, "Put'em on the table. I'm not even really sure we're gonna need'em." _

_Daddy stopped for a minute before anew asking, "Why not?" He hadn't liked that tone of his wife. _

_Mommy only offered, "Well, I don't know if it's right to give Chris a birthday party when Phoebe's friend was just killed." _

_Her husband growled not so happily. "Well, we can't put everything on hold everytime a demon attacks." So this was the way Piper was thinking. Leo really didn't like it. _

_He felt the same like his Daddy but didn't know how to express himself at that time. Yet since that day he harbored his feeling toward his mother and now they were coming out, again. _

_Some time later, two little boys were shunted off to their Grandpa and both were playing in their room in his loft. He played with his toys while his younger brother, in his playpen, watched him intensely and a bit sadly. They were the youngest members of the Halliwells. Once. _

_He sensed his brother's sadness. "Kwiss, what's wrong?" _

_The younger boy just held his arms out, indicating to want to be with his big brother. Chris felt being orbed out of the playpen and onto the blanket where his brother was. The boy giggled happily. _

_He smiled at his baby brother. He was always happy when Chris was also happy. So he was disappointed in his whole family as he was told, by his parents, why they cancelled Chris's party. Fucking demons! But he promised himself to make it up to his little brother. That was why then, as they sat together, an idea formed in his mind. _

_On their blanket, he conjured something hard, a candle with light (=fire) and two little cakes – one for each of them. "You pawty," he explained. "Me and you – happy. Own pawty!" _

_Chris just giggled even more and wanted to thank his big brother but in his haste to run over he, on accident, knocked the candle down. _

_He saw this and was shocked and didn't know what to do but raised his forcefield around all things – as a precaution. Then he saw a hand froze all and looked into his brother's green eyes, "Kwiss? You did?" _

_But unfortunately, the power of the brunette was only there and didn't last long, at this time. The candle fell down and a small explosion could be heard. Both boys were unconscious but protected. In two bubbles. _

_"Chris? Wyatt?" their Grandpa shouted afraid. He opened the door to their room and what he saw made the old man freeze instantly. "Oh my God! Boys, wake up, please! Come on, react!" He cried then and looked at the ceiling. "Please, tell me, what's going on!"_

_A ghost materialized then in a room. It was their Great-Grams, the famous Penny Halliwell. "Victor, calm down! They're unconscious but fine. Help me to put them into the playpen. To sleep this out." _

_"They're coming around? Soon?" Penny nodded as she was putting Chris back into the playpen. Victor did the same with himself. "Thank God! I wouldn't want to bring Piper bad news about her sons. So what happened to them?" _

_"Well," Penny started then. "It seems as if those two celebrated their own party. Wyatt's own to Chris's first birthday. What the family couldn't." She cried quietly. "Anyway, it was all there. A candle, cakes but as Chris wanted to thank Wyatt, he knocked the candle down and it exploded slightly. Wyatt raised his forcefield already, around all and so it'd have hit them. But Chris added his own forcefield to the mix." _

_"It was too much." Then it dawned on their Grandpa. "Wait. Chris has a forcefield too?" _

_Their Great-Grams only nodded and slowly vanished from view as Wyatt began to stir. Looking around the boy looked at his Grandpa and smiled. His concern for Chris took over and searched for him. To his relief, his baby brother was sleeping right beside him and so he fell back on the bed. Sleeping. _

_Their Grandpa just stood over them and smiled at their sleeping bodies. …_

… Wyatt sighed at the pictures. His memories were cool then but still, he and his little brother had been left alone often and most of the time, in the custody of their Grandpa. The old man still played a major role in their lives.

Slow but steady footsteps came closer, making Wyatt listen up. At that speed it meant only one person who was coming. The person he'd been thinking of. Their Grandpa, and Wyatt was on his feet immediately, greeting the old man.

"Whoa, son, careful with me," Victor greeted his grandson smiling. "What are you doing in this old room locked up, eh?"

"Looking through our old photo albums and being lost in memories. You know I was just thinking about you," Wyatt explained happily, hugging the man again. "Oh Grandpa, I'm so glad you are here."

Victor smiled even more but then again. "Well, my boy, when your Mom opened the door for me, she looked kinda upset. What have you told her? Whatever it is, it could have waited, couldn't it?"

Wyatt looked away but turned back quickly, because he was not ready yet to let his anger go. "No, Grandpa, it couldn't. I've waited for so long and Chris, well, he's way too soft when it comes to Mom. Still, you do remember the amount of time we'd spent at your loft as children."

The elderly man could only sigh, full knowing this fact to be true. He'd been glad the boys had been with him as kids, yet being a parent himself he could also understand his daughter's feelings. Victor was in emotional trap. "Yeah, I do," he began softly and sat down on the couch. His grandson followed fast. "Especially after they left you two in my custody. When they had been faking their deaths."

Wyatt nodded solemnly. "I remember. Mom had been more concerned about me than Chris, though my little brother didn't have his first birthday party." …

_CHILDREN/KIDS III_

_They were orbed to their Grandpa by Auntie Paige. He held something in his hands before he and Chrissie were led to their room. He immediately began to play with his toys while Auntie Paige played with his baby brother. A few minutes later, Mommy and Auntie Phoebe were there. _

_Mommy was in front of him. "Hey, baby, can I see you for two seconds? Come here, come here." She helped him standing and continued, "Listen … I want you to know that Mommy will always be close, okay? I will always be with you. Okay, give me a hug. Quick, quick, quick." _

_His aunties cried behind Mommy. "I love you so much," Mommy had said. _

_Auntie Phoebe urged. "We have to go, guys." _

_"Okay, be a good boy." Crying Mommy had then turned to his brother. "Baby, come here." _

_His little brother had taken Mommy's hand as he was told, "Be a good boy for Grandpa, okay? Please, sweet baby." _

_He watched sadly as Mommy carried the baby to his crib here and put him in before they were left alone with their Grandpa. … _

… "I couldn't believe or understand it at this time. I mean, we were just kids and Chris depended on me and you at the end." Wyatt watched his Grandpa closely and waited for his reaction. "And what were you thinking then?"

"I was so happy when you two were with me. We did a lot together and also some 'acts' your mother still doesn't know about," Victor told the young man excitedly. His own mischief was still there and it shone through now. "Well, it became hard again after your father was gone."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed sadly. "That was the hardest time for us. I had to look after Chris all the time, because Mom and the aunts were busy." Then he smiled. "At least I was there when Chrissie first tried to speak my name." He grinned as he told his Grandpa the story ….

_CHILDREN/KIDS IV_

_He and Chris were once again with their Grandpa, in their room and sat together on the floor. His little brother was closer to their Daddy than to Mommy but Daddy was gone then. He didn't understand it but his brother somehow knew who was who. _

_Not knowing back then that Chris had looked up at him, loved and adored him at that time. Still, Chrissie had recognized his Mommy and Daddy but he'd missed Daddy then and so Wyatt was his role model then. _

_"Wy...net," came Chris's whisper and the little brunette smiled mischievously. _

_"What?" asked the blond toddler confused. "What did you say, Chris?" _

_"Wy...net," his little brother repeated. "You – Wy...net, me – Kwis." Chris pointed this out by showing to Wyatt and himself. _

_He was very proud of his baby brother. "Good Chris, very good." He kissed him on the cheek and took him in his arms._

_The little half Elder felt happy, yet a bit sad. "Wy...net, where's Dada? Miss him." _

_"I know. So do I," he replied. "Mommy will get him back. I promise." _

_"Really?" _

_He nodded and noticed how his little brother slowly fell asleep in his lap. Soon, he followed his little brother and so their Grandpa found them a little later. Grandpa took them in their cribs while smiling proudly. … _

… "Yeah, it was cool to be with you. All the time," Wyatt continued, still in a good mood. "Yet Chris was still closer to you and Dad. Anyway, do you maybe know something a strange box I found today?"

"What do you mean?" Victor asked confused. "Does this box have a sign? Maybe then I could help you."

"Well," the young man began nervously. "It says 'Chris 2003-2004' but that's impossible, isn't it? I mean, he was born in 2004, so he couldn't be here in 2003, could he?" Wyatt watched his Grandpa closely. "Grandpa?"

Victor was stunned for a moment before finally finding his answer. "That is something you should ask your parents. I'm too old to know what this means." The old man sighed. "But I admit this is weird." He noticed then Wyatt's look. "What?"

"Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something important from me? You're not that senile, I'm sure. You do know what I'm talking about," Wyatt concluded, for once smart. He looked down at his feet before asking shyly," What secret is so important that both Chris and I can't know about it?"

Again a sigh. "Ask your parents, I suggest you, son." Victor stood, with some help, up and walked to the door. "Anyway, if you wanna be stuck here, do as you like or follow my advice." The older man walked out.

Wyatt looked torn but decided to follow the old man's advice. Quickly he followed his Grandpa to the kitchen where his mother still was.

_KITCHEN_

Hearing some steps, Piper looked up and saw her Dad. Smiling at him and hearing some more, she was astonished to see her eldest son but her Dad had always had a great influence on his grandsons. "Hey baby, what brings you here?"

Trading a quick look with his Grandpa, he replied shyly, "Well, I'm sorry for lashing out earlier. Anyway, I've found a weird box in the attic and Grandpa suggested I should ask you for answers."

"Oh. That's ok. You are right though with your fury. Still, is this omninous box signed which would help, you know."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "It is signed with 'Chris 2003-2004' which I think to be impossible as Chris was born in 2004. So, how come?"

Instantly his mother looked away. "I think we should wait until Chris's birthday is over before we'll clear this. You can wait, can't you?"

Irritated Wyatt looked for help to his Grandpa but he also looked away. Now he was definitely convinced that there was a BIG secret in his family but for the moment. "Okay, I think I can. If you don't mind, I'll be going to my photos again. If Dad comes, let him know I'm here and where I am." As fast as he could, he bolted upstairs again.

"You only made him more curious, Piper," Victor said after some silence. "One time you'll have to tell both of them. You can't avoid it forever."

"I know," the woman whispered in tears. "But I'm afraid I can't deal with it right now, so it has to wait." Wiping her tears away, Piper continued, "Wyatt's outburst brought back the memories and all."

Her Dad hugged her from behind. "I miss him, too. And I'm sure he's watching us from above – with Penny, Patty and Prue."

"I just miss him so much and my baby boy shares the same traits in a way. They are so similar that I'm afraid for the future."

"Shsh, Piper. We all will be here to help you when it comes to it. And now excuse me," Victor said, kissing her on the cheek. "I must find a very special gift for my special grandson." Slowly he made his way out of the old house.

Just then the mother slid down to the floor crying. Her old wounds, and also memories, had come back but Piper fully knew them to be true. Only one person could end her misery but for the time she'd pretend to be happy. For anyone around her. Even her own family.

_UPSTAIRS_

The moment Wyatt entered the attic again, he was in his photos. Going through them, he found one which made him smile anytime. It was a photo where he and Chris had hugged each other, obviously for the first time. His sixth sense told him that secretly their father had taken this photo after the man had returned.

Silent tears were running over Wyatt's face as he was painfully reminded of that faithful time. When he had to be the father for Chris, though they also had their Grandpa but it wasn't the same. It had only become better after their Dad had returned.

What astonished him still, even after this length of time, that Wyatt was the first to know about Chris having gotten his powers. Even at this tender age, nearly two, Chris had always wanted to help him – no matter what. And, as usual, their father was the first to find out about Chris's powers as well ….

_CHILDREN/KIDS V_

_Thinking he heard a voice, his toddler self came around a corner. "What did you just say? Chris, say it again!" _

_"Love you, Wy," his little brother repeated before running to him and hugging him tightly. "Love you." _

_"Love you too, Chris." He kissed his younger brother on his head and stroked through his hair. And so their father found his sons some time later. _

_When Leo came in and saw how his boys hugged each other, he smiled. For him it was a dream come true and then he made his presence known. "Hi boys, how you're doing?" _

_"Dada!" Chris ran to their Daddy who immediately picked him up. The boy snuggled deep into his father's chest. "Look what I can do!" _

_"What does he mean?" their father wanted to know as he saw his youngest son turning into orbs and orbing away. _

_"Oh no," he shouted before running to his brother to stop him but it was too late. "Damn, he doesn't control it right now." _

_"Where did he go?" Leo shouted, slightly panicked. _

_The answer came from an unexpected source. "To us," the Elder Sandra greeted with Christopher in her arms. "Hello Leo, Wyatt. Your little boy here likes to orb to us. He wants to stay there." _

_"Why?" their father asked in shock. "He belongs to us!" Leo took his young son from the Elder and held him close. _

_"Well, he's half Elder. I can only guess he feels attracted to the higher realms," the Elder explained. Then she noticed something. "Where's Piper? She's part of this family." _

_"With her sisters at the moment. And why, Sandra?" their father continued to ask. _

_The Elder Sandra smiled slightly at the men of the Halliwells. "You'll see when the time comes." With that she orbed away, back 'Up There'. _

_Their father sighed. His youngest son already fell asleep on his shoulder while his eldest watched them curiously and indifferently. _

…. Wyatt sighed and watched through the photo once more, stopping briefly at the one of Chris's second birthday. Smiling, his memories brought him back to the day when they had found the Golden Gate Bridge as their favorite place. Okay, more Chris's than his. Looking around, he then noticed some feet.

"Hey buddy," a familiar voice greeted him. "Your Mom told me you were here and she seemed upset a bit. You're not at fault, are you?"

"Dad, hi," Wyatt replied a bit shyly. "Well, I'm just working on something special for Chris and I … I just told her what I think. We were taught this way, you know."

"I do," Leo answered and sat beside his eldest son on the floor. "Anyway, I'm fully aware how you feel about your mother's treatment of Chris in your childhood. Still, you shouldn't have said it to her. She will think to be a bad mother to you both which isn't true."

The son rolled his eyes. "I know and you don't have to lecture me, again. Grandpa had already scolded me and I apologized. But I'll wait for Chris before I'll act again."

"I see. So why did you lock yourself up here and look through such old photos?" Leo wanted to know as curious as any people.

"Well, I want to create something special for Chris's birthday by using these photos," the son explained but his look went briefly over this omninous box again. "By the way, Dad, why is there a box of Chris from 2003/2004 here when he was born in 2004?"

"What?" Leo asked bewildered and surely found the mentioned box which brought back old memories he'd rather forget. The father swallowed hard. "I take it you found this box by accident and you have some questions about it."

Wyatt nodded. "Indeed but I already asked Mom and Grandpa, yet they couldn't or wouldn't. Still, I promised to wait till Chris will be here. And then you'll tell us, I hope."

"We'll see, son. We'll see." Leo sighed but then his lips formed a smile. "Hey, let's change the topic. Do you remember when Chris got his molecular powers? Oh man, your Mom was not happy."

Wyatt snickered loudly. "Yup, she was shocked but at least Mom's focus had to change then, because Chris had to be trained by her." ….

_CHILDREN/KIDS V_

_The Halliwells' kitchen was always hectic but today it was especially. "Whoa, Chris. Put your hands down! I want to finish breakfast," Piper said while putting all on the table. It was ready. "Leo! Wyatt! Breakfast!" _

_"But Mommy, I've got new powers. Wanna see?" her youngest son asked shyly. His other wish was to cook like his Mommy. Later on. _

_"What is it?" the mother wanted to know curiously. The next thing she knew was that one of her measure cups was blown into tiny bits which were frozen in the next seconds. Open mouthed she stared at her son. "You did that?" _

_Her baby nodded eagerly as Leo and Wyatt came in. They stared at the scene in awe but … smiled, finally. _

_Piper hugged her youngest son tightly and kissed him on his cheek. "You take after me, eh?" _

_"Mommy?" _

_"Yes, what'd you want?" _

_"Can you t...e...a...c...h..." He shook his head to find the right word. "Wanna learn what you can do!" The brunette boy gestured to the oven and all. _

_"Cooking?" she asked stunned and the boy nodded. "Of course. Starting next year when you'll be five!" _

_As promised both mother and son worked from the following year together in the kitchen – to cook anything what was possible. _

… "Yeah," Wyatt finished smiling. "In the end I've got a great cook for me. It's really helpful to be independent in that case." He chuckled at his last words.

"Don't let your Mom or Chris hear that! They'll kill you. Literally," Leo offered grinning, full knowing his wife's and son's temper.

"Well, I'm the Twice-Blessed. That shouldn't harm me, I hope." Wyatt was a bit afraid but only a bit, yet he was fully aware of the all too famous Halliwell temper situated in his mother and brother. "So what now?"

Leo had seen a photo but he wanted to be alone and so he asked, "How about you walk for a while? You need some fresh air, son and it's not healthy to stay in the house all day. Besides, Chris hasn't arrived yet."

Wyatt closed his eyes for a second before looking at his Dad again. "Alright, you've won." He grinned suddenly and stood up, stretching his legs. "I could sense Grandpa also walking around the block and so I'll join him only. What will you do meanwhile?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and you'll enjoy your little walk." Leo smiled at his eldest son and pleaded with his eyes for his son to go. "Just go, Wyatt."

"Okay." The younger man finally left the attic and the house.

After some silence Leo closed his eyes as well and pulled the omninous box closer to him. Taking a deep sigh, the father slowly opened it and touched its contents with sadness. Yes, his living baby boy shares some traits with his other self but they are completely different. Still, the man missed this version and some tears found their way down his cheeks.

"Ah, I see, I'm still missed. Good to know," said an all too familiar voice into the silence.

Shocked Leo slowly turned around. He couldn't believe it. "Chris?" he asked in disbelief. "Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just felt you needed me. As I could see Wyatt doesn't know about it and mini-me some parts which is good, I admit." Chris grinned from ear to ear. "We are clean, Dad. Don't worry."

Leo swallowed hard. "Are you a ghost, buddy?"

"I don't know. Really but I'll give you a slight warning á la _Terminator_: I'll be back!" Chris twinkled his eye. "I've always wanted to say that."

"What do you mean?" the father wanted to know afraid and curiously.

"Just remember my age." Chris turned to the door, hearing something his father couldn't. "Oops. Quicker than I thought." Turning back to his old man. "I need to go, Dad but I won't be gone forever. You'll see me again." And he was gone.

"Chris," Leo whispered in tears and was about to touch air before seeing his eldest son again. "Wyatt, you're quick. No fun in walking?"

His son raised a skeptical eyebrow but saw the now opened mysterious box. Just as he wanted to ask, his father closed it quickly and shoved it away. "You are no fun. Anyway, were you crying?"

The older man wiped his tears away. "I'm fine." Leo smiled at his son. "How about we'll watch through more photos? I'll help you with choosing even."

"Okay," Wyatt agreed and sat down in the pile of photos, again.

Leo observed the younger man quietly and knew that the time would soon come when the truth will be revealed. Although his younger boy already knew some major aspects but Wyatt didn't. The time had come. The father just wondered what this would do on their bond.

Wyatt then found an odd picture which he couldn't remember. "Hey, when was this taken? And who had taken it?" He showed the picture to his Dad. "You were a teacher still and Chris was with you."

"Oh. I remember." The father smiled lovingly. "Yeah, I was happy when he told me he'd become a doctor as well."

"But still, who had taken it?" The son smiled mischievously at his Dad. "You still don't have any powers left in you, do you? Tell me, Dad."

Leo glared at his son. "That's nonsense. I'm gray, aren't I? Anyway, let me tell you the story behind it …."

_CHILDREN/KIDS VII_

_I was in my teacher's robes, sitting in the conservatory to correct papers while my youngest son played with his toys beside me. You were already in school, so I enjoyed my time with my baby boy. _

_Sighing I turned back to my task as all of a sudden a brunette head appeared right between my arms, looking curious at my work. _

_"Daddy, what you're doing?" Chris asked, pointing at the papers. _

_"Just work for Magic School, buddy. Not easy," I answered. "Interested?" _

_My little brunette frowned. "Dunno." Chris stared into my eyes and you had obviously told him that I was really old, so he wanted to know, "What before?" _

_I looked lost at his question. Taking my boy into my arms, I requested, "What'd you mean, buddy? With 'before'. I don't know what you want." _

_"Silly Daddy," he said and pointed at my robes while laughing a bit. "What work before?" _

_"Oh," I then realized. I looked with pride at my youngest offspring. "I was a doctor. Helping people, taking care of their injuries and it was a good feeling." _

_Again, my little boy stared at me – long. Then his eyes lit up. "Wanna do the same. Promise." And then he swung his arms around my neck and snuggled deep into my chest as well. _

_I smiled and kissed my boy on his head. "My little boy," I whispered. I held him tightly before sitting Chris back on his blanket to play with his toys. Then I returned to my task … _

… "And so Chris is now onto medicine which he takes pride in." Leo smirked a bit. "Well, you see where this is going to lead to. He never rests."

Wyatt nodded, agreeing. "Yep, I hope he settles down once in a while but he never listens. I wonder where he got it from." He batted his eyes meaningful at his Dad.

"Hey, I take one part but the other one goes to your Mom. She had raised you two as well. And Chris is more like her than me," Leo defended himself smiling. "When did he say he'd come home again?"

"A day or two before his birthday is. You know how he stands to mass events."

Leo snorted as an answer but remained silent. This was a secret he'd keep and he hoped he never had to tell but the timeline had changed and so had anyone's fate, including Piper's. He was glad that Chris had come back in time years ago and had changed their lives for the better.

"Hey Dad, you still with me?" Wyatt waved his hand in front of his father's face. "Hello?"

"What?" Leo blinked several times. "Yeah, I am and I know." Then he smiled like a little child. "What do you say if we join your mother for a while and you are distracted as well?"

"Dad, I'd rather stay here. The photos don't choose them alone and I've still got work to do," the son reasoned. Hopefully.

"Okay, but I speak with your Mom. She wants or needs to know I'm already here." The father stood up and kissed his son on the head. "Have fun but don't forget to eat!" Leo walked out.

The moment his father was gone, Wyatt searched once more through the photos and found one with a girl behind them as if she stalked the brothers. Still, he also knew her from somewhere. What a good excuse to call his baby brother. Pulling out his cell, he simply said 'Chris' into it and its dialled Chris's number independently.

_**"Yoho,**__** Wy.**__**What's**__** up?**__** Why**__** are**__** you **__**calling **__**me?"**_ came Chris's voice over the speaker

"Well, Dad just told me the very interesting story of your wish to become a doctor. By the way, you are more like him than you think," Wyatt said to him. "So, your excuse?"

_**"I don't have to answer this. Again, your reason for calling? I'm kinda busy, you know." **_

"Busy? With what?" Wyatt requested astonished and closed his eyes to sense his baby brother. There was nothing. "You tricked me! Anyway, there are two reasons why I'm calling actually."

Chris grinned good naturally. _**"Well,**__**that's**__**my**__**job**__**and**__**shoot**__**your**__**questions.**__**One**__**after**__**the**__**other."**_

"Alright. First one: Why is there a box with your name in the attic? Right with 2003/2004 on it when you were born in the latter?" A long silence followed. "Chris?"

_**"I take it you've asked Mom, Dad or even Grandpa already?"**_

"Yep, but they didn't say anything. Just said that I should wait till your birthday. Then all would be explained, right?"

Chris swallowed hard. _**"Might**__** be**__** true**__** but**__** I**__** don't**__** know**__** for**__** sure**__** if**__** we**__** should**__** know**__** everything.**__** Let's**__** change**__** the**__** subject,**__** please!**__** Your **__**other**__** question, **__**Wy?"**_

"K. I've found a picture with a girl behind us. I don't know who she is but good looking. We must have been in high school and just entered the teenage phase."

_**"Oh**__** joy,"**_ Chris said grinning over the phone. _**"Mom**__** was**__** soooo **__**thrilled**__** when**__** we**__** started**__** our**__** orbing**__** game**__** around**__** the**__** world.**__** Ha,**__** now**__** that**__** was**__** fun!**__** But**__** the **__**girl **__**you've **__**mentioned**__** doesn't **__**ring**__** a**__** bell.**__** Care**__** to**__** tell**__** the**__** story **__**behind**__** it?**__** May**__** jog**__** my **__**memory."**_ He twinkled his eye unseen.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I don't think so, little bro. If you want to hear this story, you'll come over here. Besides, you can always return and it's easier to tell all face-to-face. So you come?"

"I'm already here, bro." Chris grinned at his brother as he angrily closed his cell. "Where's the picture and what girl did you mean?"

"Well, here it is." Wyatt handed the picture over, watching curiously how his brother reacted to it. "Look at it yourself and tell me what you think about her."

Chris looked at the picture closely and found the girl was, indeed, good looking. Deep in his mind, he should recognize her but couldn't. The girl looked familiar. "Are you going to tell me the story now or should I wait until hell freezes over?"

The older boy smacked the younger one playfully on his head as an answer. "Very funny. Alright, and now listen to it …

_TEENAGERS I_

… _We were in High School but you had just started it. I know I should have guided you, yet the girl who was watching us from afar caught my attention. She was stunning and I walked like in trance to her, leaving you alone._

_"Hey, who are you and why are you watching me and Chris?" I asked her but she just looked at me smiling. _

_"Who I am doesn't matter but Chris and you are quite different from other people, you know," she offered only and went with her lovely fingers over my skin, making it creep slowly. _

_"Are we on a list to hunt down where you'd get money from?" I asked afraid and surely noticed on her wrist a strange symbol. "What the hell are you and who, most of all!" _

_She smiled at me, somehow knowingly. "I did say it doesn't matter, didn't I? Anyway, if you were on a list, don't you think there were more demons around?" _

_"Shsh, not so loud! We're among the mortals." I watched her again and then a thought hit me. "You exactly do know who we are, don't you? How come?" _

_"Let's just say we three are connected. And so are our destinies. It's complicated, believe me." Again, one of those secretly smiles. "I think your little friend needs you!" She smirked. _

_I turned around and saw you running to me, looking very annoyed. What I could understand but turning back, the girl was gone and I got scolded by you …_

… And that's it. As the school years went by, I've never seen her again but I hope we do," Wyatt finished his story and watched his brother for any reaction.

"Was there anything remarkable about her? To look her up in the Book?" Chris just asked instead and stood up, walking to its podium. Opening their heritage and going through it.

Wyatt sighed. "Wish I knew. Sorry, bro. Might be, because I was mesmerized by her eyes." He grinned sheepishly. "But wait. There was something like a bird on her wrist."

"A bird?" Chris requested incredulously. "Very helpful, Wy. Should I open the Book of Birds instead? We don't have one if you remember!" The younger boy closed the Book frustrated. "Great, just great."

Again a sheepish grin. "Yup, Mom's speaking out of you. Anyway, I'm sure she'll appear soon. Don't you think you should disappear slowly?"

"There's something called sensing." The younger man glared at his older brother. "Don't worry. Besides, I can smell cookies. Don't you have any?"

"Then you should pay Mom a visit. I've just got lunch to eat." Wyatt showed his meal to his brother who only sent him another glare. "I know, I know."

"By the way, why was Mom so upset earlier? I sensed something but she calmed herself quickly. So, what did you say to her?" Chris wanted to know, with his head on his arms and the Book.

Wyatt sighed deeply and looked at his baby brother sadly. "I just spoke my mind about raising you when we were kids and this secret box added to it was enough to send me over the edge."

"I see," was the only comment from Chris.

All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard and both boys tensed up. "Speak of the devil," Wyatt whispered into his brother's ear, leaning over. Grinning, he watched Chris's reaction.

Chris, however, eyed the door afraid and nervously. "I'm sure it's just Dad and not Mom. Didn't you say he's at home too?"

"He is," Wyatt confirmed, grinning still like a chesire cat. "Anyway, wanna bet ten bucks about who's to come? I bet it's Mom."

"We'll see."

Some long minutes ticked by before the door slowly opened and revealed … a man, carrying a tray with food. "Hey Wyatt, your Mom sent me with some food for you. Looking at those pictures must blur your eyes and brain." There was a giggle. "Hey, you've got company. That's good. Who is it?"

"You'd be surprised, Dad," Wyatt replied and looked at his younger brother evilly. "Just turn around, Dad. Damn it, I owe you ten bucks. Can we just forget this little bet?"

"Only in your dreams, bro. Only in your dreams."

Right at that moment Leo finally turned around and nearly let the tray fall shocked. "Chris? When did you come? And why?"

"Ask him!" Chris pointed to his older brother. "Ohoh, let me see what Mom cooked." He quickly took the tray from his father. "Yummy. Lasagne, my favorite food. How did she know?"

"Beats me," Leo answered smiling and turned to his older son in hope of answers. "Well?"

Wyatt sighed deeply and looked at his brother jealously who was eating HIS meal with great relish. "Well, I've found a picture with a girl stalking us. Or so it seemed. Anyway, since I didn't want to tell the story over the mobile speaker, I ordered Chris to come here. And now you see, Dad, what he's doing! Eating my meal!" he complained good naturally at the end, half smiling.

Chris just stuck his tongue out. Completely childish behavior what earned him a playful slap on his head by Wyatt.

Leo laughed happily before sitting down on the floor as well and went through the photos quickly. Finding the ones he was looking for, he questioned his eldest boy more, "Was there anything to look the girl up?"

"Only something like a bird on her wrist," answered Wyatt but noticed how his father paled suddenly. "Dad? Do you know anything, maybe?"

"Not really," Leo said quickly but recovered just as fast. He smiled all of a sudden. Holding up two police portraits (mugshots) of his boys, made by the Elders ( ;) ), the father wanted to know, "Do you two remember these pics? Now that was an adventure itself."

"Don't remind us!" came both boys' groans immediately but shared a knowing, mischievous smile. "Oh joy."

Leo smiled at his boys as his thoughts traveled back to the time when he and Piper finally found out what their boys had been doing for years …

_TEENAGERS II_

_Piper and Leo were coming home at the same time but that was just a pure coincidence this day. After eating something, the parents wondered where the hell their boys were. Both were deeply concerned since they hadn't heard anything from since that morning. _

_There was a jingling sound and revealed the family's Elder friend, Sandra. "Hello Leo, Piper," she greeted them smiling and both parents stood immediately up. "I'm sorry but you both need to come with me. You are needed for the Tribunal." _

_"What? Why?" questioned Piper confused. "We haven't exposed magic, have we? So why are we needed? I don't understand." _

_"It's about your boys." She blushed a bit. "Well, we're caught them playing around the world and also nearly exposing magic to the public." _

_Two jaws dropped. "Wait. What do you mean?" Leo wanted to know. "I'm kinda confused here. Why would the boys play around the world?" _

_Piper continued equally confused. "And I'm sure the boys didn't expose magic. We taught them that. But why already the Tribunal? That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" _

_"Well," Sandra began nervously, kinda. "Odin is the main power behind this, yet it's better you come with me quickly. You're needed there." _

_"Just a sec. Who's with the Tribunal at the moment?" Piper cut in curiously and grabbed Leo's hand for safety. _

_"Wyatt while Chris is in a locked room 'Up There'." The female Elder saw the questions in their faces. "Don't ask me anything now," Sandra said firmly and continued, "Just come with me to the Tribunal at first." _

_Piper and Leo looked at each other before nodding and Leo taking Sandra's hand who immediately orbed them to the Tribunal. The first thing they all heard was Wyatt's angry voice. _

_"You wouldn't have caught us if we hadn't helped an Innocent in Australia," he yelled angrily. "And we're wasting precious time here, because I need to heal Chris ! Now let me go!" _

_"What's going on?" Piper asked confused and looked at her eldest son hopefully. "And Chris? How much is he hurt?" _

_"I'll explain later, Mom, please," Wyatt said through gritted teeth. "I'd rather be with Chris at the moment." He turned to the Tribunal and Odin hopefully. _

_Odin was ready to start another argument but noticed that the Tribunal seemed to be on the witch's side. He mumbled something under his breath as he, all of a sudden, jumped up, now cursing and startling the others. _

_"Odin, what's happened? Why did you jump?" Leo wanted to know, curious but also concerned. About Chris, his baby boy – for good. _

_Looking at the family and the Tribunal, the Elder only offered, "Just follow me and you'll see." To his surprise did not only the family follow but also the Tribunal. This was getting better and better: The magical world became humans. Creepy, really creepy! _

_But the moment they orbed in and saw what had happened, all broke into laughter. Except Odin who couldn't believe what he saw. Looking at himself, he finally lost it. "Okay, who is responsible for this chaos?" he bellowed furiously. _

_Wyatt stopped for a moment and looked at Odin. "Take a wild guess," he suggested knowingly but then again. "You know this style suits you better than the one before." The Elder was dressed like a clown but it always changed to a biker as well. _

_"Let the boy out!" he yelled at the end and Chris was freed by younger Elders who high fived with him. "And from this day on, the Halliwells are banned from this world!" _

_Sandra stepped forward, equally furious and with hands on her hips. "You can't make this decision alone, Odin! It's on all of us and the Tribunal!" She turned now to the complete family. "It's better you'll leave now. We'll let you know our decision as soon as possible." _

_Wyatt and Chris accepted smiling but were shocked as some police portraits (mugshots) were handed over by the Elders. Quickly they orbed home before the questions came …_

… "And we had a lot of questions," Leo summed up and brought his boys back to reality. "We were thankful that you healed Chris, Wyatt but how could the Elders capture you at that time?"

The brothers looked at each other nervously. Wyatt as the eldest spoke for the two of them, "That's an equally long story as you remember but I think we should include Mom as well. Could you get her, Dad, please?"

Leo smiled at them before leaving the attic and getting his wife to their boys. He was proud of his boys and that Wyatt would allow his mother to come and talk with them after upsetting her showed that Wyatt had certainly grown up.

After their Dad was gone, Chris grabbed his brother in a sour mood. "Why did you do that? Mom shouldn't know I'm already here! Did you fry your brain, maybe?"

"No!" Wyatt amended quickly. "I called onto her for me, not for you. I know I wasn't thinking but it's going to happen now, so behave! Happy now?"

Chris blushed a bit. "Sorry. I was kinda too quick to jump to conclusions. Forgiven?" The answer was a smack on his head. "Okay. Clearly."

Just then their parents walked in and Piper stopped at the door upon seeing her baby boy at home. Quickly she ran to him, hugging him for dear life. There was just one question. "How?" the mother only asked.

Chris gestured to his older brother. "His fault. He didn't want to talk over the speaker and so I had to come here. You can blame him."

"Hey! Careful," the older boy cried out, smirking. "So can we continue our memories after we'd returned home from our lovely Elders?"

"Sure." The parents sat down on the floor, next to their sons and all thought back to this time and the interesting way of turns …

_TEENAGERS III_

_As they reformed in the Manor, Wyatt immediately went to heal his little brother but noticed that the wounds were already half healed. He raised a confused eyebrow at his brother and father. "How come the wounds are healed?" Wyatt asked but healed the rest of it. _

_"That's the Elder realm's magic," Leo explained knowingly. "It's pure white magic. Anyway, why were you caught by the Elders? What have you been doing?" _

_"Just promise us that we don't get grounded or any other punishment after we told you, please!" Chris pleaded with his best weapon but seeing his parents' looks he knew he lost. The boy just sighed defeated. _

_His mother cut in. "We'll decide what to do with you two after you've told us what has happened, clear?" One sentence still followed. "As detailed as possible." _

_"Crystal," Wyatt confirmed and shared a knowing look with his baby brother who rolled his eyes as an answer. Snorting, the blond started nervously, "Well, we started this game as kids. So, around the school years, I think." _

_"And what's the name of your little game?" Leo wanted to know curiously. "I have a guess but I want you to confirm my theory." _

_"Well," Wyatt started again nervously and fidgeted with his fingers. "We may got inspired by Jules Verne. Our starting point had always been London, so you can guess which work I'm referring to." _

_Piper looked for a second confused but caught up finally. "Oh, you did what we'd done when you were kids. Yet our trip was interrupted by your aunt. Anyway, why were you caught now?" _

_Chris sighed and let his brother know he talked now. "You see for years no one had noticed what we were doing. Our powers helped with that: Wyatt's and mine, especially the ones from our lovely Elders. Anyway, I think they caught us, because we were helping an Innocent but I got hit by unknown source and so they got us." _

_"That's so typical," Piper muttered angrily. "But why did they separate you two and leave Chris in a locked room? Tell me."_

_Wyatt signaled he went on again. "That's what I don't understand. Before you came to the Tribunal, Odin had asked me some really weird questions. If I remember a Chris Perry and all that crap but I can't. Yet they say soon we'd know. What do they mean?" _

_"Damn Elders!" their parents said furiously, yet Leo took over now speaking. "Chris, did you experience the same in your room or cell?" _

_"Basically, and nearly the same questions. Well, of course, I refused to answer them and they were not so pleased naturally. So I just sat there and waited for Wy but after some time I got bored and muttered a spell under my breath, and well, you saw the result at the end." _

_"I take it that was your revenge on the Elders," Leo summed up snorting and Piper did the same. "It was good and we came on time. Yep, they so needed that." _

_The boys just grinned at their parents … _

… "Yep, you two were handfuls and we hadn't even noticed you were orbing around the world," Piper said, looking at her babies. Sure, they were adults now but still, this would never change in her eyes. "You two did a lot of mischief."

"Well, we're growing boys. What did you expect?" Chris asked, heavy with sarcasm. "Besides, our powers were growing too and what a better test of those as in life itself."

"Smart ass," Leo responded grinning. "It's good that you never change, even while growing up." He'd first wanted to say something else but this guilt from before would always hunt him down. After all these years, the man still couldn't believe how blind they had been. Christopher was Piper's male copy … and his baby boy forever.

Piper observed her husband silently and could see where his thoughts were leading to. The guilt and all the hate from before were eating her alive but her peanut would be a great man. "Yeah, your father's right. You never change, peanut."

"You can stop the teasing now," the boy said blushing. "Besides, I'm an Innocent here, because I was only following my best friend. Which led into trouble, most of the time." He just grinned.

Wyatt reacted then and slapped his little brother on the head. "So not funny when you blame me instead! I mean I had to save you several times while growing up, so we're even, capisce?"

"Clearly." Still, Chris was grinning.

Piper shared a knowing look with her husband before going in between her boys. "Since we're on that track, how about you nearly tricked me in my own club? Your glamor was good, I admit but a mom always knows such things. Whose bright idea was it, anyways?"

Again Chris pointed to his older brother. "He convinced me as we'd just discovered this cool power and Aunt Paige then had explained it to us. And well, we'd needed a testing area."

Their mother's gaze swung to Wyatt now who blushed a bit. "Yeah, well, he's right and since Chris followed me anywhere and listened to anything I said." He shrugged. "Still, he was concerned about personal gain and all but I could convince him in the end. So, we'd gone to your club, yet we didn't know you were there."

"Well, then let us hear the story," Leo suggested, twinkling his eye. "Besides, I wasn't there and your mother never told me."

Piper smacked her spouse on the upper arm angrily. "Hey, I did. You just didn't listen as you were sleeping the moment your body hit the bed." She turned to her boys. "Please, do tell the story, Wyatt."

Wyatt sighed and looked at his baby brother for help but the boy just shrugged innocently. Another deep sigh followed before Wyatt found the courage to speak up …

_TEENAGERS IV_

_We were playing with our powers, just for fun as all of a sudden, by accident, an energy ball went straight toward Chris but he orbed out in time. As he returned, he waved his hand in front of his body and poof, he looked different. _

_Chris must have seen my look, an astonished one, and asked confused, "What? What's happened now?" _

_I found my voice again. "You look completely different. Like glamor, you know. Aunt Paige's favorite power." _

_Chris's answer was the backwave. He then looked at himself. "Oh cool. Maybe we should call Aunt Paige to teach us this quickly. Could be helpful – for important things." _

_I kissed Chris on his head dazed but he shoved me away. "You're a genius." My brother just rolled his eyes. "Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige, please come quickly! We need some help!" _

_"With what?" their aunt asked, orbing in. "You know I'm busy. So what's going on?" _

_"We can glamor and would need your experience to teach us," her nephews said at once, using their best weapon: puppy dog eyes. _

_Aunt Paige was wax in our hands and so she had no other choice than to give us a quick overview. Yet we were quick learners, or at least Chris was, I needed a bit longer. Well, after some time our lovely aunt was satisfied and orbed home. Chris and I then put our heads together to test this power out. We decided to head to P3 but glamored us still at home before orbing there. We know our way. _

_Anyway, the moment we entered the crowd, I was my usual self and hunted for girls and Chris remained at my side for some time but then I lost him. Yes, I know I should look after him but we were teenagers. Hormones, you know but that went only for me. _

_However, somewhere in the crowd, or at one wall, I suddenly spotted our stalking girl and searched for Chris with my eyes. Found him with a girl and juice but I just couldn't waste this opportunity. Determined I walked to her, grabbed the woman and forced her into a room close by. _

_"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave us alone!" I hissed at her furiously. _

_But she just looked at me stunned. "Excuse me, do I know you?" she hissed back in the same tone before. "Yet you do feel familiar." Sighing I dropped the glamor. "I should have known," came the angry retort. _

_"Again, what are you doing here?" I asked her but she just smiled at me. _

_"Can't a woman just amuse herself with dancing? It's a club, by the way." _

_"Very funny." I shoved her to the wall. "Can you tell me now who and what you are?" _

_Out of nowhere, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, "You'll find out soon enough, babe." And she shimmered away from my grasp. _

_In utter shock I stood completely still for some time with an open mouth before coming back to my senses and immediately ran to Chris, asking for his help. Unfortunately, I ran into you, Mom and well, you know the rest …_

… "And well, that's it," Wyatt finished blushing. "I think after the scolding I couldn't use my ears for days."

His mother grabbed her eldest son's ear once more. "Well, if you ran into me and couldn't keep your lips sealed, it isn't my fault when you got scolded, now is it? Especially when you convinced Chris into it as well! You were both under legal age!"

Chris, all of a sudden, played the drama actor, amusing the family. "So, that's why Mom was suddenly there. I wondered for a sec if my cover had been blown, yet my big brother had just grabbed me from my date and into a room where Mom was waiting."

"Oh joy," Leo commented in. "And if I remember correctly, you were grounded for many weeks. What counts still that you two learned this lesson, yet we had to accept that you as our children need also your freedom – in both worlds."

"Thanks Dad," Wyatt said smiling.

"So your stalking girl. Did you find out who and what she is?"

"Nope but this was actually our second meeting. Better, more for me as Chris hasn't seen her yet. Still, the things she said seemed to be true what tells me my sixth sense," Wyatt offered deep in thought.

"Oh, you have one?" Chris mocked his older brother good naturally who instantly slapped him on his head. "Ow. Okay, okay. I'd like to get to know this mysterious girl. She must be good."

Piper and Leo quickly shared a knowing look. The description of the omninous girl gave them an idea who the boys were dealing with. Bianca, the Phoenix witch, Chris's former fiancée – in the other life. If only they knew.

A distraction was needed, so Piper took charge. "Are you two hungry? I could make a meal if need be and while looking at you, I can see you're starving."

"Actually I'd like to go for a walk," Chris cut in fast. "I need some fresh air and in reality, I shouldn't be here already as you know. So, I'm allowed to?"

Wyatt patted his younger brother on the back, "I bet you'll find Grandpa walking around still – or has he come in yet, again?"

"I don't know," their mother looked around nervously and then made a decision. "Alright, I'll make you something to eat and look for Dad. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She walked out but turned around once more. "And Chris, you're allowed to go out."

"Thanks Mom."

"Wyatt and I will clean this mess up before joining your Mom," Leo explained determined and told Wyatt with his eyes he would be forced to help if needed. "Just go and enjoy the walk."

Chris stood up and hugged his Dad from behind. "Thanks Dad. You're the best, you know. Anyway, you know where to find me. I'm sure I can convince Grandpa to walk with me for a while."

"Sure do. He was eager to talk with you more than anything." Wyatt looked up from his photos. "And now out! You disturb our little round!"

Chris rolled his eyes laughing and walked out. Then he joined his mother and Grandpa in the kitchen where he could sneak away some snacks and in the end convinced his Grandpa to take another walk around – with him.

Piper smiled at her baby and her Dad. She gave them the permission to go but promised as well to keep some food. She'd reheat it if need be. Still, the mother was glad her baby was home, really home and the fact that all her men were. Her life couldn't be better at the moment, could it?

_OUTSIDE_

Chris took Victor's arm and both men started their round around the block. The young man was really glad to always have his Grandpa by his side and to rely on. To show this, he laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

Victor smiled at this loving gesture. "I love you too, son. Now why did you drag me out? I could have helped your Mom more if you'd let me."

"Sure, and I'm Santa Claus," Chris replied sarcastically. "Anyway, can I ask you anything?"

"Sure, son. Fire away."

"K." Chris cleared his throat. "This omninous box Wyatt found today is about my journey in the past, isn't it? Don't deny it, Grandpa, because I already know some parts of it."

Victor sighed. "Yes, it is but I'm always glad you came back, to change our future. All our future for the better."

Chris smiled. "I know but I wonder how Wyatt will react to this news. He'd be shocked if he ever finds out he was evil in another life."

"True," Victor agreed but then looked at his grandson curiously. "How do you know that, Chris? You were never told as far as I know."

"A feeling, just a feeling."

A young woman came into their view but Victor didn't recognize her, yet Chris. He had the feeling he should know her from somewhere. Like Wyatt, Chris was mesmerized by her eyes.

Then she came closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Freeze him, so we can talk alone. Otherwise I'll take action."

Curious and kinda fascinated by the woman, the young man did as told. Chris froze his Grandpa and asked curiously, "Who are you and how do you know us?"

She smiled at him and traced her finger along his chin. "As I explained your brother, it's a rather long story and has to do with the past."

Chris's jaw dropped. "Wait. Are you saying that you went back to the past? When you were … a child?" He swallowed hard.

Again a smile. "You're good but that's all you need to know for the moment. I don't want to overwhelm you and besides, I'm sure we'll see each other soon again."

Running footsteps behind him distracted Chris who turned around and saw his older brother coming to them. Turning back, however, he found the young woman gone. Sighing, Chris greeted his brother sheepishly, "Hey Wy, what's up?"

Wyatt raised a skeptical eyebrow but touched their Grandpa to let the man move again. "Hi. What's happened? And why did you freeze Grandpa?"

"I was frozen?" Victor requested incredulously. His younger grandson nodded. "Great. Just like your Mom. Anyway, I'll return to the Manor. You two talk!" The older man walked away.

Now Wyatt nodded and turned back to his baby brother who blushed a bit. Again, he questioned, "Would you please tell me what's happened recently?"

"Well," Chris started embarrassed. "I think I met our stalking girl and she was as mysterious as always."

"Wait. She was here?" Wyatt wanted to know and his brother nodded. "What did you find out?"

"Actually nothing." Chris sighed but urged all of a sudden. "We should go home now. Before Mom sends out a search party."

"Agreed." Wyatt grabbed his brother's hand only and led them both home. "Tonight you're going to tell me everything, right?"

"We'll see, bro. We'll see." Chris grinned and ran ahead, full knowing his brother would follow shortly. They always chose this kind of competition for their sibling rivalry.

_LATER THAT DAY_

After the family had eaten their dinner, Victor included, the kids and their parents separated but not before promising their Grandpa who was orbed back home that he'd be orbed back to the Manor the other day. All swore a pinky swear.

Piper and Leo were in the sunroom and discussed all what had happened recently. It was a lot but the only thing in their mind was the 23rd birthday of their baby and what would follow then.

"I can't believe it's been 23 years already," Piper whispered and leaned onto Leo's chest. "Tomorrow is the big day. What are we going to do?"

"I think we should just let it happen. Besides, the other Chris said he'd be back. I have an idea what it is but I can wait to see if my theory is confirmed," Leo answered sadly. He had been there for his boy this time but the death of the same boy still hurt, even if it'd been 23 years.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Piper asked and her husband nodded. "So do I. It'll be a joyful day tomorrow. I wonder what this might do to the boys."

"They're brothers and best friends. Nothing can destroy that bond," Leo said.

The parents still talked long until the night came while one floor above them, the boys were discussing the same thing. Since Chris had been told about his other self years ago, Wyatt had found out by using their link, yet he couldn't connect the omninous box in the attic with Chris's other self.

"Are you exited?" a blond head asked his opposite.

"Of what?" a brown head whispered back, still laying in his bed like his opposite.

"Your birthday, silly!" The blond shot back. "You'll be 23 tomorrow. Everyone still fears for you."

"I know." The brunet whispered. "I'm afraid too. The other me died that day. What will happen to me?"

They went silent and just talked very quietly about their lives. The underworld had been quiet for years and so their childhood had been normal – like their mother always wanted. Nothing could break their bond, could it?

_**Continued on in THE HALLIWELL SONS – MY SEASON ONE**_

* * *

><p>I hope it's okay for you if I post all in a BIG one-shot. Don't worry, the same will happen to my following Epilog Movie then. ;)<p>

Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


End file.
